Una historia por contar
by Mayu Lainus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros bleyders ya no sean bleyders? ¿si vivieran en la época antigua? Donde hay palacios, reyes y reinas, samuráis, demonios y demás. Pues aquí esta…
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

¿Qué pasaría si nuestros bleyders ya no sean bleyders? ¿si vivieran en la época antigua? Donde hay palacios, reyes y reinas, samuráis, demonios y demás. Pues aquí esta…

Cierto pelirrojo de ojos mieles se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo vestido con vestimentas de aquella época (El antiguo japon).

-Padre ya he llegado- dijo el chico al entrar a una pequeña casa como muchas de aquel lugar-ha debido salir-pensó el chico al ver la casa vacía.

-GINGA-escucho el pelirrojo.

-Kenta-susurro el joven para darse la vuelta y ver a un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de pelo verde y ojos cafés-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo al ver el cansancio del niño.

-Tu padre-dijo el peliverde con la respiración entre cortada-¿Dónde está?-dijo el niño al recuperar el aliento.

-No se creo que ha salido-dijo el pelirrojo un poco curioso.

-Tienes idea si ya termino la espada que le pidió el general-pregunto el niño un poco mas tranquilo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea pero ya debe estar lista-respondió el chico un tanto pensativo.

-Tienes que buscar a tu padre-dijo el niño al entrar nuevamente en pánico.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo con una mirada de confusión.

-Los soldados se dirigen al pueblo puede que vengan aquí para recoger la espada-dijo el de ojos marrones en ese instante se empezó a oír unos tambores lo cual indicaba la llegada de los soldados.

-Maldición, ¿Qué se supone que les diré?-pregunto desesperado el chico.

-Dile que tu padre no está- dijo el niño de pelo verde-no mejor no digas que eres su hijo.

En ese momento ante los dos jóvenes un hombre en armadura y que parecía ser de gran tamaño que montaba en un caballo se les presento alrededor de este tenía 6 hombres, los cuales estaban armados.

-Más vale que este en perfectas condiciones la espada que envié a reparar-dijo el hombre robusto el cual tenía los ojos azules y el pelo verde oscuro.

-Lamentablemente el que se encargaba de arreglar su arma no está-dijo el pelirrojo el cual estaba inclinado.

-Esa espada es una reliquia de mi familia-dijo el hombre al bajar de su caballo-¿Tu qué relación tienes con el hombre que estaba a cargo de ese valioso objeto?-pregunto el hombre al acercarse al pelirrojo.

-Pues… Pues soy su ayudante-dijo al tratar de buscar una respuesta.

-Bueno creo que me servirás-dijo el hombre para después darse la vuelta y trocar sus dedos, de repente los demás hombre sujetaron a Ginga- crees que soy un tonto ¿no?-pregunto el hombre al subir a su caballo-yo vi a tu padre ere el vivo reflejo de el-finalizo para así montar su caballo-NIÑO tu le informaras a su padre que si quiere verlo con vida que venga al palacio en los siguientes 5 días.

**Holas, ¿Qué les pareció?, se me vino esta ideíta seguramente hoy o mañana actualizare mi fic la resistencia o El instituto. Bueno en este fic no hay beys, se que está muy corto.**

**Bueno me despido si les gusto dejen sus reviews. Nos Leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El camino fue muy angustiante y aunque el cambió era bastante largo el pelirrojo no sintió cansancio ya que su cabeza sólo pensaba en lo que pasaba. Llegaron a la gran puerta de una fortaleza donde vivía la nobleza.

-Que el niño sea útil- dijo el hombre en caballo en un tono de gran firmeza.

-Sí, señor-contestaron los hombres que eran lacayos para así conducir al joven al fondo de la propiedad donde se encontraba una puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?- pregunto uno de los hombres provocando que saliese una mujer de pelo celeste y ojos lilas.

-Que se le ofrece- pregunta la joven.

-Que este joven ayude con los deberes pero no pierdas de vista- dijo el guardia empujando al pelirrojo hacia la muchacha.

-No hay problema- respondió la muchacha para después darse la vuelta y hacer una seña a Ginga.

-PUEBLO-

Un pequeño peliverde buscaba con desesperación al padre del pelirrojo, cuando de repente a las aurillas del río vieron al que buscaba.

-SEÑOR RYO- grito corriendo más rápido el pequeño.

-Kenta, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el hombre pelirrojo idéntico a su hijo.

-Ginga fue llevado al castillo-dijo con la respiración entre cortada-tiene que llevar la espada del general-dijo aún agitado pero con as velocidad-en menos de 5 días o sino...

Con esas simples palabras el mayor entendió a que se refería, fue corriendo a su pequeño hogar para recoger el arma que provocó tantos problemas para después al pasó más rápido que podía ir a la fortaleza de los nobles.

-CASTILLO-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la peliceleste si siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Ginga ¿Y tú?- dijo el pelirrojo un tanto temeroso.

-Hikuru Hasama-dijo la mujer buscando algo entre la ropa -Usaras esto-dijo al arrojarle unas ropas al pelirrojo.

-¿Porque hay uniforme?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, pero es posible que te toque ver a uno de los patrones y no te puedo permitir que te vez así-dijo la peliceleste un tanto cortante-cuando hayas terminado de cambiarte sales para que seas útil-dijo de una manera bastante fría para después salir de ese pequeño cuartito.

El joven que en esos instantes se encontraba solo en ese cuarto donde parecía que durmiese toda la servidumbre del castillo, se encerró en sus pensamientos, el sabia que los que servían en el castillo no les iba tan mal si tenían suerte pero, el solo tenía 5 días porque sino…

El joven salió con una vestimenta no muy elegante pero al mismo tiempo lo era sin nombrar lo limpia que estaba.

-Ya era hora-dijo la muchacha dejando su frialdad a un lado dejando sorprendido a Ginga-bueno como pareces ser de unos ¿14?-dijo en tono de pregunta.

El joven solo asintió -¿Por qué?

-Veras un chico de tu edad no podría servir a la princesa, tal vez si uno de uno pero uno que sea de su misma edad…-dijo la chica en un tono que daba a entender todo.

-La princesa-susurro el chico al recordar…

=RECUERDO=

Todos se encontraban en el pueblo el simplemente estaba hablando con su pequeño amigo peliverde, cuando se oyen los tambores que representaban a los soldados, los tambores se acercaban y se acercaban hasta que todos vieron como los hombres quedaron al medio de la vista de todos en ese momento uno de los soldados saco una pergamino y empezó a leerla en voz alta:

_Hoy informo con tremenda felicidad que a los pueblerinos de mis territorios que mi hermosa hija se ha comprometido con un gran partido, por esto he decidido que esta noche se llevara a cabo una fiesta para la futura pareja, por esto les pido con total amabilidad un aporte alimenticio para dicha celebración, así lo mando yo, el terrateniente de la región._

Como la carta dijo todos dieron cierto donativo para tal fiesta de compromiso.

=FIN DEL RECUERDO=

-Ella está comprometida ¿no?-pregunto el joven al salir de las nubes.

-Si-dijo la peliceleste mientras asentía-está comprometida con el hijo del capitán-voy a llevarte con el jefe de empleados-continuo la joven al entrar a la gran fortaleza.

Siguieron caminando y caminando por donde parecía ser las cocinas, la pasaron y llegaron a un gran pasillo , la joven miraba por donde sea buscando a alguien hasta que al salir de lo recóndito del gran castillo y llegar al jardín del gran castillo donde finalmente encontraron al que parecían estar buscando el cual tenía un tez morena, los ojos dorado, el pelo plateado y que se encontraba hablando con un hombre que estaba mejor vestido que los tres juntos, el hombre que parecía ser de la nobleza se alejo y en ese instante la peliceleste se acerco al peliplata.

-Tsubasa-dijo la chica llamando la atención del otro muchacho.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Quién es él?-pregunto el chico con un poco de frialdad.

-El es Ginga , unos soldados lo trajo, dijo que no le quitemos el ojo de encima-dijo la chica la ultima parte más baja así evitando que Ginga oyese con claridad.

-Ya veo-dijo el chico un poco pensativo-debe ser un prisionero-penso el peliplata.

-Por eso lo traje ante ti, ¿de que se encargara?-pregunto la pelicleste.

-Donde tu trabajas-dijo el chico con simpleza.

-¿Qué? Yo sirvo a la hija del terrateniente-respondió la muchacha un poco sorprendida.

-No podría hacerlo…-dijo el chico un poco en voz baja-entonces que… ¿Cuántos sirven al comprometido de la princesa?-pregunto el chico al recordar que la cocina estaba llena, al igual que la servidumbre de la mayoría de los nobleza.

-Desde su llegada que creo que 3 hombres-dijo la joven al recordar.

-Entonces envíalo con el-dijo el chico con gran simpleza.

-No creo que debamos hacerlo-dijo la chica un tanto dudosa-no será un noble de sangre tal por cual pero es alguien de gran linaje… crees que sea buena idea enviar a un pueblerino-dijo la chica bajando su volumen cada vez mas.

-Si puede ser, pero, el hijo del general siempre entrena y cuando no entrena, esta cenando o durmiendo, sus sirvientes personales no hacen la gran cosa-dijo el peliplata tranquilizando a la joven-pero eso si enséñale como debe tratar a un noble.

-Cuente con ello-dijo la chica, para darse la vuelta y dar una seña al pelirrojo para que la siguiese.

-¿Voy a servir a un noble?-pregunto el joven pelirrojo temeroso por la respuesta.

-Si, al futuro terrateniente-dijo la chica sin darse la vuelta-por eso te tendré que dar una clase de cómo tratarlo-dijo la chica al acercarse al pelirrojo-ven-dijo para nuevamente para darse la vuelta nuevamente, el chico simplemente asintió y suspiro pues sabía que no sería una bonita experiencia, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al cuarto del inicio.

-Bueno primero como servir la comida a un noble, queramos o no tu tendrás que hacerlo, por eso será lo primero-dijo la chica mientras habría las cortina iluminando el cuarto, para después despejar una pequeña mesa que había en aquel cuarto.

-Iniciemos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, la cual en vez de animar a Ginga lo desalentaba.

**Holas, ¿cómo han estado? Bueno estos días estaré ocupada pues tengo muchas tareas y aunque ya he avanzado mucho sé que me van a dar más, además que ya están a punto de entregar las notas así que los profes van a provechar.**

**Ruben: Si, por unas dos semanas va estar esclavizada por las tareas.**

**Si T.T pero bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar esta semana o el fin de semana, pero lo voy a hacer, también algún otro de mis fics. Bueno me despido, nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas en la cuales Hikaru había enseñado a Ginga ciertas reglas de comportamiento ante los de rango superior.

-Bueno, ya estás listo-dijo la muchacha peli celeste con una ligera sonrisa-sígueme que yo también tengo deberes-dijo la joven para darse la vuelta y salir de aquel cuarto.

-Eso significa que nos dirigimos…-dijo Ginga un poco lento para ser interrumpido por la joven peliceleste.

-A la habitación del futuro terrateniente-dijo la chica con gran velocidad-te recomiendo que sigas todas las reglas que te di, el es el hijo del general-dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila-dijo el chico en voz baja para seguir con el camino predestinado.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta deslizable la cual estaba bellamente pintada con animales desafiantes y criaturas ancestrales.

-Entra en silencio…a él no le gusta el bullicio-dijo la joven en voz baja para después desliza la puerta delicadamente y hacer pasar a Ginga para después cerrarla, cuando Ginga entro vio a tres jóvenes sentados en una línea, los cuales observaban la figura de un joven cerca de una de las ventanas.

-Siéntate junto a los demás-ordeno la figura masculina.

Ginga se sentó de rodillas y ponerse en la misma posición que los demás jóvenes.

-¿Tu nombre?-pregunto fríamente el muchacho de la ventana.

-Ginga-dijo el pelirrojo con gran nerviosismo, el que había preguntado estaba a punto de decir algo pero la puerta fue tocada con delicadeza para después oír una voz femenina diciendo:

-Señor el almuerzo está listo, el señor terrateniente solicita su presencia-anuncio la voz femenina.

-Dile que ya voy-respondió el joven que miraba la luz del solo para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, así mostrando su rostro el cual tenía una faz trigueña, el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos azules bajo los cuales se encontraban cicatrices en forma de cruz.

Al salir de esa habitación tan oscura el pelirrojo no solo se fijo en la apariencia del que en esos momentos seria su amo sino también de los que servirían junto a él, uno de ellos era de gran estatura, de ojos cafés y pelo morado, al lado del anterior se encontraba un joven piel un tanto morena, ojos verdes y cabello naranja y café y finalmente un joven de piel morena, ojos marrones y cabello de igual forma café, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar determinado el cual era una habitación hermosamente adornada donde se encontraban, el que era el terrateniente el cual tenía el pelo castaño al lado derecho de este se encontraba una mujer con hermosos ojos azules y piel pálida, al lado izquierdo se encontraba una joven de increíble belleza que tenia la piel clara, los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, definitivamente esa era la familia real; al frente de ellos se encontraba el hombre que lo había traído a esa gran fortaleza al lado derecho se encontraba una mujer que parecía ser dueña de una gran amabilidad ella al igual que el que parecía ser su esposo tenía el pelo verde y los ojos azules solo que de ella eran mas y brillantes, junto a aquella mujer se encontraba un chico que parecía tener 12 años el tenía el pelo verde y ojos azules, al lado izquierdo del hombre que no era el terrateniente se sentó el que había llegado ultimo, para que así los de la mesa empezaran a hablar, mientras que la servidumbre los atendía.

-Kyoya, deberías haber llegado a tiempo, cuando seas mi yerno no quiero estos atrasos-dijo el hombre de pelo castaño dijo en una tonalidad de broma.

-Dime Kai ¿Ya recogiste tu reliquia familiar? Hasta ahora no tuve la oportunidad de verla-dijo la mujer de pelo castaño.

-No desafortunadamente el hombre que la tenía que restaurar no la había terminado-respondió el hombrede pelo verde así atrayendo la atención de Ginga.

-Ya se la pasara a tu hijo ¿no?-pregunto la misma mujer.

-Sí, el día que cumpla 15-respondio el hombre con una sonrisa de orgullo al mirar a su hijo mayor.

-Y una semana después se casara, recibirá dos hermosos regalos en tan poco tiempo-dijo la esposa del peliverde mayor.

-Ya lo creo, esperemos que cuide muy bien a ambos especialmente al que tiene más valor-dijo el hombre castaño cada vez poniéndose más serio.

-No se preocupe por eso-respondió el chico de la cicatrices para después seguir comiendo.

-Kai, desviando el tema ¿sabe algo sobre el demonio que anda por el pueblo?- pregunto un tanto más seria la mujer castaña.

-Es un demonio completo, tenemos descripciones vagas de él pero nada más, tranquilo ese monstruo ni tocara el piso de esta montaña-respondió el hombre con bastante seriedad.

-Eso espero, volviendo a las noticias buenas ¿Hija ya has decidido cómo será tu boda?-dijo la mujer castaña haciendo que todos observaran a la joven.

-Un poco, casi nada-dijo la castaña con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Así siguieron por aproximadamente un hora, cuando la conversación termino todos fueron a hacer sus propios asuntos y pues Ginga no tuvo más opción que seguir al de ojos azules, el cual se dirigía a algún tipo de zona de entrenamiento.

-CON HIKARU-

-Joven princesa ¿porque se mantuvo tan callada durante todo la comida? No suele ser así-pregunto la peliceleste un tanto preocupada.

-La mayor parte de la conversación era de mi boda-dijo la muchacha un poco apenada.

-Aun no lo acepta-pensó una de sus damas la cual tenía el cabello negro y los ojos morados.

-El joven Kyoya parece ser una gran persona-dijo Hikaru en un intento fracasado de animar a la castaña.

-Puede ser…-dijo la castaña para dirigirse a los jardines.

-Ya ríndete Hikaru-susurro la de pelo negro.

* * *

**Holas, se que estuve un buen rato sin actualizar pero es culpa de las tareas y actividades, pero la próxima semana ya entregan notas, bueno aunque es obvio va a ver romance aunque no soy muy buena escribiéndolo.**

**Ruben: Cuéntales, antes que se te olvide.**

**A si, aunque dudo que muchos conozcan mi primer fic viejos recuerdos, bueno le he dado un leidita y lo voy a corregir no se no me gusto mucho como quedo.**

**Ruben: y Ana ella te tiene algo que decir.**

**Si yo leí tu fic de Inuyasha y Beyblade, en ese entonces el nombre de esta cuenta iba a ser Neojenjen, recuerdo que odie que lo borrases pero debió ser por una razón, me alegra que consideres retomarlo. Bueno eso sería todo nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

El camino fue cansador además de ser agobiante para el padre del pelirrojo el cual habia llegado a la fortaleza al anochecer.

-POR FAVOR DEJENME ENTRAR-grito con desesperación el pelirrojo, en un momento se abrió la gran puerta dejando ver a un guardia de mirada fría el cual dijo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto indiferente el hombre tras la puerta.

-El general, me pidió reparar la reliquia de su familia, aquí la vengo a entregar-dijo el hombre desesperado.

-Ya veo, entre-respondió el guardia el cual dio paso libre al pelirrojo-espere.

Aquel hombre entro a la gran fortaleza, ese instante aunque fueron apenas unos 3 minutos parecieron horas, hasta que a lo lejos logro ver a dos hombres los cuales resultaron ser el guardia que abrió la puerta y el general.

-Ya era hora-dijo el general al agarrar la valiosa espada.

-Ahora, mi hijo-dijo el pelirrojo a lo que recibió la mirada fría del hombre.

-¿Enserio? Crees que con tan solo darme esta valiosa reliquia todo se ha acabado-dijo el hombre para dar una señal al guardia cercano el cual apreso a Ryo-tu cerras un militar de este castillo serás entrenado hasta pagar tu deuda.

-¿Deuda? No tengo ninguna deuda, y mi hijo-dijo el hombre desesperando mientras otro guardia reforzaba su agarre.

-La deuda de honor que tienes y tu hijo tranquilo no le are nada será un sirviente mas-dijo este indiferente para darse la espalda y volver a la morada.

=CON GINGA=

El futuro terrateniente se encontraba practicando con su gran espada usando como enemigos a bastantes sirvientes, este entrenamiento mostraba lo que ya era obvio que era la gran fuerza que tenial el peliverde.

De repente de un momento a otro el dueño de ojos azules sintió una presencia extraña por no decir maligna esto hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara y saliera a todo velociadad al interior del gran castillo, dejando atrás a sus cuatro sirvientes.

=CON MADOKA=

La joven princesa al igual que su futuro esposo sintió esa parecencia solo que ella la sintió mucho más débil apenas si lo había notado pero esto no impidió que su cuerpo se paralizara.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupada la peliceleste.

-Sí, tranquila-dijo la joven.

=CON EL GENERAL=

-¡Papá¡-dijo angustiado el mayor de los hijos del general al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.

-Kyoya, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el mayor extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-El demonio, está cerca-dijo el menor con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Qué?-dijo un tanto desesperado el padre por esto el mayor salió a gran velocidad de la habitación, para organizar sus tropas y preparándose para un posible combate.

=CON GINGA=

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-se pregunto así mismo el pelirrojo recibiendo la sorpresiva respuesta de uno de los otros sirvientes.

-El es así-dijo el más robusto.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conocen?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Yo sirvo en esta morada desde que tengo memoria, lo empecé a servir desde más o menos mis 7 años-dijo el más robusto un tanto pensativo.

-Nile y yo llegamos porque nuestra aldea fue destruida y los demás sirvientes nos acojieron hace apenas uno años-dijo el mas moreno.

-Ya veo-respondió Ginga-¿Lo tenemos que esperar?-pregunto con bastante curiosidad.

-Pues… si-respondió esta vez el de pelo naranja.

=MADRE DE KYOYA=

La mujer se encontraba en uno de los muchos pasillos de la fortaleza ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que…

-Mamá-ese había sido su hijo menor.

-Kakeru, ¿Está bien?-pregunto la mujer un tanto.

-Mamá lo sentiste, ese demonio parece que es muy fuerte, mi padre y mi hermano fueron a combatirlo-dijo el niño un tanto asustado.

-Tranquilo, si tu hermano y tu padre fueron todo estará bi…-la mujer no pudo terminar su oración ya que había detectado mejor aquella presencia y por su cara parecía saber quien era.

-¿Mamá estas bien?-pregunto un poco preocupado el niño a lo que no recibió ninguna respuesta, simplemente vio como su madre se alejaba.

-Kakeru, no salgas-dijo su madre ya a una gran distancia.

* * *

**Holas, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ruben: si tiene dudas o les gusto dejen un review**

**Si, bueno nos despedimos, nos leemos.**


End file.
